Naruto: changes of the past
by epic insanity666
Summary: Life if you can say, is something like a chest board, or other things, every piece makes a move for defence or offense, but this game will be different... because a new piece has been added to the game.
1. Chapter 1

changes of the past

The forest was silent and cold in the early morning, the wildlife would go on it's marry way, the birds would fly like normal, the deers or smaller animals would look for food, that is… until a sudden explosion was heard, making the animals scurry away in fear and surprise while along a large dirt road where a young girl with crimson red hair and surprised expression at the sight of a tree flying upward, making her blink in surprise before tiredly walking towards the source, listening intently for an ambush before she came to a clearing where she could see a boy her age lying on his back in odd clothing in her opinion since it was a black shirt with long white sleeve's, black pants that felt like the rough tone of soft wood (Jeans, in one of my friends opinion, Weird right) and oddly designed footwear, Oh and his skin was charred like he was hit full force by a Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, making the girl look around in worry until she heard the boy groan in silent agony.

"Hold on, I'll see what I can do to help" said the red head before her hands glowed a pale green as she applied her touch to his chest, making him gasp in relief as his skin began to regrow, making the girl smile before his eye's shot open, making her jump back as he flew onto his feet, holding his face in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HOT, VERY, VERY HOT, WHERE'S THE FUCKING WATER AT!?" yelled the boy in pain and surprise, making the girl sweatdrop as he ran around before tripping over a undergrowth, making the girl stifle a laugh before noticing something on the boy's head.

"Are those wolf ears?" questioned the girl, making the boy rub his cheeks that were healing at a miraculous rate.

"Uh, Yeah why?" said the boy before he was hugged from the back while the girl was playing with his ears yelling **"KAWAII**".

"I had to answer didn't I?" Growled the boy before grabbing the girl's hands softly.

"Now, before I ask where I am, I'm going to ask you what you're name is okay?" said the boy as he seemingly lifted the girl like she was paper, making her blush as he held her upside down in front of him.

"My names Uzumaki Kushina, what's you're name?" questioned the Girl with a smile, not noticing the shocked look until he cleared his throat.

"Um, my names… well you can call me Mōshin (Leap of faith), but my name is Kuro inferuno, and most of my friends call me Kolbe, but you can choose between the first two" said the boy before he heard giggling from Kushina, making him look annoyed before dropping her on her back, making her yelp as he lifted her onto her feet and dust her off with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, so where're you headed, Kushina?" questioned Kolbe with a smile.

"I'll just call you Kuro since it sound's cool, and my destination before helping you I was on my way to Konohagakure so I can enroll into the academy, dattebane"

"Mind if I accompany you?" questioned Kuro with a smile, making Kushina blush before nodding hesitantly.

"Don't worry, if anyone tries to bad mouth you, I'll break they're legs and make them crawl home" said Kuro with a smile, making Kushina giggle before they began they're journey to the village, not knowing that future events will be changed.

An hour later

The two despite they're disagreements with few topics mostly ramen actually got along just fine, Fine enough that Kuro offered to carry Kushina the rest of the way while she rested, not noticing a faint blush on her cheeks after hours of walking did Kuro sigh in annoyance as Kushina snored lightly while hugging his neck.

"Why me, of all people why do I have to appear in the Naruto universe in the past?" grumbled Kuro before he summoned a large ash cloud that flowed around the two children before solidifying into a wolf the size of a horse, howling before Kuro leaped onto its back and put Kushina on its back, jumping onto its neck and scratch its ears.

"Can you carry us the rest of the way to Konoha?" questioned Kuro with a smile, getting a nod from the wolf before it began to slowly trod forward, allowing Kuro to sit down and assess the situation at hand, for example he was de-aged like his time in Remnant… Again, he still possessed his wolf ears, oddly enough, and the fact he met The Kushina Uzumaki at childhood.

"My life just got more difficult here" muttered Kolbe before Kushina hugged him in her sleep, making the "boy" sigh as Kushina put her head on his lap while snoring continuously.

"Definitely more difficult" he muttered before falling asleep himself.

The next day at the gates of Konohagakure.

"Say, is it safe to say we have a break from guard duty?" questioned one of the guards as he sat on a chair, making the other guard who was a female Jōnin, glare tiredly at him before they both noticed the ground shake, making them take defensive stances before a large grey wolf burst from the tree's and landed before the gate growling and snorting before a figure jumped off its back with a red haired girl on his back.

"Finally, we're here" said the boy as he carried the sleeping girl on his back before he was approached by the two men after the wolf vanished in a cloud of ash.

"Uh, excuse me young man but, we have to ask you to state you're reason for being here?"

"Oh, just bringing Uzumaki Kushina to a Mito Uzumaki" said Kuro with a smile before Kushina was taken along with him to the Hokage tower with Kolbe being left outside a room while Kushina was at od know's where, plus ignoring the cooing from the girl's who saw his wolf ears, making him annoyed until he felt his shoulder tapped, making him turn to see an old woman with her hair in two buns at the side of her head, making Kuro gulp nervously until the woman smiled.

"I have to thank you for bringing Kushina here, I don't know what could have happened if she fell into the wrong hands, may I know you're name?" said the elderly woman, making Kuro/Kolbe smile softly before a man panting heavily with a look of worry.

"Mito-sama, I'm sorry, but I seem to have lost Kushina-san" said the man with a look of worry until he noticed Kuro and Mito look at him in confusion.

"Uh, Kushina-san actually got here before you" said Mito with a smile, making the man sigh before falling unconscious much to Kuro's amusement, making Mito smile.

"I'll just go on my marry way, Tell Kushina I said hello when you see-"

"Would you like to join the villages ninja academy?" questioned Mito with a smile, making Kuro/Kolbe stop in his tracks and turn around with a thinking look.

'_Might as well, I could change a few things for the future like take the fall for Tobi, and save Rin from being killed'_. "Sure, why not". Was his answer after contemplating his options, shrugging casually.

"Well, I'll speak to Hiruzen-san to see if he will allow it, take care" said Mito as she began to walk down a hall while Kuro seemed to walk casually to the doors, looking at the location before leaping to the rooftop, ignoring the shocked awe's from the villagers while scanning the buildings before sitting down.

"Why is it always me to end up in stupid situations!" grumbled Kolbe while holding his head in frustration.

The next day… on the same rooftop.

"Are you sure this is Kuro Inferuno?" questioned a female voice, getting a sigh from a male before Kolbe squinted his eyes open to see two Jōnin looking down at him, while also showing the morning sky above them.

"Damn, Did I sleep on a roof again?" yawned Kuro/Kolbe, scratching his wolf ears before being tackled into an excited hug from the female Jōnin.

"He's so cute!" squealed the woman, making Kuro blink before vanishing into ash, making the woman yelp as the ash floated to the man like a snake, rising upward before reforming into Kuro who cracked his neck.

"What's up?" greeted Kuro with a salute, making the Jonin look at him like he grew a second head.

"What?" questioned Kuro.

"Are you Kuro Inferuno, the third Hokage wishes to speak with you" said the male ninja, while also the first to get over the shock.

"Sure why not, Wait I'm gonna make a guess… is it to ask for me to join the Academy?" said Kuro, making the ninja sigh in annoyance while nodding, making him shrug.

"Lead the-" began Kuro before the ninja held his shoulders, making the world swirl before it was replaced by a council like area, making Kolbe hold his mouth before dashing to a bin, choking on near surfacing fluids until they relaxed much to his relief**, Trust me Vomiting is not funny *Shivers*.**

"Is he the one Kushina mentioned?" questioned a recognizable voice, making Kuro turn to see a young Sarutobi Hiruzen, making him kneel down.

"Sorry, not used to moving fast when I'm not doing it myself" said Kuro nervously, making Sarutobi smile happily with a chuckle.

"Don't worry about it, I've been told of you by Mito Uzumaki, she say's you brought Kushina here after Kushina found you literally a charred corpse, but all I see is a young healthy boy, so I'm going to ask one question, Do you have a Kekkei Genkai?" questioned Hiruzen, literally staring at Kuro's twitching ears, making Kuro shrug.

"I guess, I can demonstrate it if you want?" said Kuro, inwardly panicking until Hiruzen smiled.

"if you'd will" said the Hokage, making Kuro/Kolbe close his eyes to focus before his body was shrouded by Ash, making everyone gasp as the shroud began to solidify into stone armor, making Hiruzen blink as the ash burnt away at the top of the head which showed a stone version of Kolbe's face.

"**I don't really know a name for my other abilities but I'll give this one Stone release: Ishi no Hada**" said Kuro, crossing his arms while his size increased until his head barely touched the ceiling.

"By any chance do you know the expansion Jutsu?" questioned Hiruzen, making Kuro shake his head while shrinking.

"I know nothing of the clans techniques" came a voice from behind him, making him turn around to see Kuro casually sitting against the wall.

"**Must you really show off?**" questioned the stone Giant, making Kuro chuckle evilly before the stone crumbled into ash that flowed into Kuro's sleeves.

"Does that answer you're question?" said Kuro with a smile, making Hiruzen scan him with keen eyes until he smiled.

"Welcome to Konoha Academy Kuro-san" said the man, making Kuro smile happily before he was escorted to the academy by the female Jōnin, the walk was quiet most of the way, with the female populace of Konoha talking about Kuro's or more specifically Kolbe's ears, ignoring them urgently before they finally made it into the academy.

"Thank god they shut up!" growled Kuro, making the ninja roll her eyes happily before guiding him into a room which the woman opened, allowing Kolbe in with a nervous look, scanning the other students until a familiar red head got his attention.

"Kuro-san!" cheered Kushina, moving in a flash before Kuro was put in a choking hug, making the students sweat drop until Kuro popped into a cloud of ash, flying to an empty seat next to Kushina and a blonde boy, getting looks of shock from them as Kuro replaced the ash with his arms crossed.

"Uh, aren't you going to introduce yourself mister?" questioned the teacher, making Kuro sigh.

"I go by the name Kuro Inferuno but you can call me Mōshin or Kolbe, a pleasure to meet you all" said Kuro with a raised eyebrow, making the female majority of the class besides Kushina to blush.

Moving on with the class until Kuro's left ear twitched.

"What's with the wolf ears, are they a bloodline?"

"How should I know all I'm curious about is that technique he used, I wonder what its called"

"Yeah, well it looked cool"

"I can hear you two, you do know that right?" said Kolbe with an annoyed voice, making an Inuzuka and a Hyūga flinch as they turned, sweating nervously as Kuro's eyes seemed to glow gold.

"How can wolf ears be a bloodline, it would be useless" said the Uchiha of the class, making Kuro look at him in annoyance

"At least I don't have stupid eyes!" growled Kuro, sending KI at the kid with his arms crossed as the class went on, hours before Kolbe felt his right shoulder nudged, making him open his eyes to see a blonde boy.

"Hey, I'm Minato, nice comeback to Fugaku" said the blonde with a grin, making Kuro raise an eyebrow and smirk.

"I have a thing against Uchiha's" said Kuro with a shrug, getting one from Minato as well until they were told to have lunch by the teacher, allowing Kuro to stand up and leave the classroom and sit alone while the other children spoke to each other while some ate their food, some of the girls sneaking glances towards him before he spotted Kushina sitting by herself while eating a sandwich, making him frown in her direction before everything froze, leaving Kuro to look around with his eyes glowing purple until he caught the life force of three ANBU in a tree above Kushina, making Kuro stand up and casually walk towards her, looking at the frozen scenery until he stood before Kushina, blinking with his eys going back to their chocolate brown thus letting the scenery resume at normal speeds with Kushina looking around until flinching as Kuro stood before her with a smile.

"When did you get there, Kuro-san?" questioned a nervous Kushina, making Kuro shrug while placing both hands into his pockets.

"I have my secrets" said Kuro while looking up to the tree branches, seeing an ANBU who froze as they made eye contact before Kuro looked back down to Kushina with a smile.

"Mind if I sit with you?" questioned Kuro, making Kushina smile and shrug, mimicking his motion

"Why not, I have a spare sandwich if you want one" said Kushina, holding the sandwich out to Kuro, getting a shrug from the wolf boy who took it gently and sit down beside her with his legs crossed, sniffing the bread with his ears twitching until he took a bite.

"Hmm, Ham" commented Kuro, chewing the food before looking to the left and see the Uchiha laughing beside a girl who had a blush on her cheeks, making Kuro sigh until he realized Kushina also sighed with a crestfallen face until Kuro lightly nudged her shoulder, making her look up and see golden eyes that entranced her for minutes until she diverted her eyes with a blush.

"You're eyes are pretty" stated Kushina shyly, which caused Kuro to blink with his cheeks slowly reddening until Minato fell and hung upside down before the two, startling Kushina as he smiled.

"Hey guys, what's up?" said Minato cheerfully, making Kushina look at him with her left eyebrow twitching.

"You obviously" Kuro said with Minato laughing while Kushina giggled, letting the trio sit against the tree for minutes afterwards before being called back to class much to Kuro's disappointment but following the classmates in silence, taking a seat at the far back in silence.

"Okay, since now it is our last class for today, we will be asking what you're dreams of the future are" said the Jōnin before Kushina stood up defiantly with a smile.

"I'm gonna be the first female Hokage!" declared Kushina happily, making the class silent before laughing, making Kushina angry until she noticed Kuro clapping with a smile beside Minato, also baring a smile.

"Okay, quiet down so we can move on…" said the Jōnin teacher with a smile, allowing Kuro to sleep through the class until it was his turn, which was the signal to Minato shoving his shoulders lightly, making him look up with tired eyes that stared towards the teacher.

"Care to share your dreams, Inferuno-san?" questioned the teacher, making Kuro think with his eyes going blank.

"Well, I've always wanted to grow up with no pain…" said Kuro, making Kushina and Minato look at him sadly before he sported a grin of mischief.

"But my friends already have that covered" added Kuro, making Minato snicker and Kushina giggle, making him grin like a wolf before the day resumed, with Kuro silently falling asleep with his wolf ears twitching at the teachers words, making Minato lightly flick the ears with a smirk.

Several hours later in the Konoha Library

It was quiet as Kuro sat alone, with many scrolls containing chakra control lessons, some being easy while others were hidden clan jutsus, which Kuro/Kolbe were assured were copied by a third grader judging by the writing, though he was impressed of the information, looking up in thought for seconds before reading them quickly.

"Hmmm Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning, sounds interesting" said Kuro, examining the technique until his eyes shot towards a small beetle on his left shoulder, freezing as if it knew it was caught, making Kuro narrow his eyes before a Huntsmen manifested on his head and crawled down slowly to the bug, making it back away until the arachnid popped into ash with Kuro grinning as he held a finger for it to climb.

"You little Aburume bugs are actually cool up close, kind of gives me an idea with spiders" said Kuro, making the beetle seemingly flinch if it could at the word spider, especially with the idea of using them as a hive.

"Well, little one go home to whoever sent you" said Kuro, holding the bug up into the air before flying away, leaving Kuro alone with his reading until the librarian kindly asked him to leave, making Kuro zoom to the shelves he got the scrolls from and returned to the awed woman, seeing him salute and zoom off again towards the gate of the forest, making him smile before moving to a tree and begin digging under the small pieces of tree bark until he saw a huntsman and a tarantula, both of which crawled onto his hands with no resistance, seemingly relaxed as he placed them onto each shoulder, making his way to the village with a smirk.

Several months

Everyone was in mourning at the news of Mito Uzumaki passing, some worse to the news like Kushina who locked herself in an apartment which Minato and Kuro were making there way to.

"How can you stand having two spiders on you, they could bite at any moment" said Minato as the duo walked through the street, some of the villagers looking at Kuro with paled looks at the spiders crawled up and down his arms, not at all annoyed as he walked.

"Hey, Spiders are awesome, right guys?" said Kuro before lifting his hands to show the spiders raising their front legs and move them back and forth.

"How you taught them English I will never know" said Minato, making Kuro sigh.

"Your lucky, some guy named Danzo came to me offering a place in his so called ROOT program, the guy just screams power hungry" said Kuro, making hand gestures before they stopped in front of an apartment, which was locked.

"You wait here, I'll find a way in" said Kuro, making Minato shrug as Kuro began climbing up the wall with his spiders sitting still until he came to a window that showed Kushina hugging her knees against her chest, not noticing Kuro until he tapped on the window, making her flinch and look at him to show red eyes, obviously from the crying.

"You gonna open the front door or not?"

"Hold on" was the silent reply from Kushina as she crawled off her bed and make her way to the stairs, making Kuro look worried as he dropped down beside Minato who jumped before regaining himself as the door opened to show Kushina rubbing her eyes, stepping aside for Minato to walk by, making Kuro hold her hand softly over the door handle, making her look up to see a genuine smile from Kuro, making her eyes water as she hugged him, surprising him as he gently hugged back.

"Please, don't go" whispered Kushina, which Kuro heard due to his ears, making the spiders chatter before Kushina jumped back at their presence.

"Why do you have spiders on your shoulders!?" squealed Kushina, making Kuro blink with a shrug.

"The Aburume have bugs, why not spiders?"

"He's got you there" stated Minato happily before the two entered the apartment, with Kushina sitting back on her bed and hug her legs again this time with a wolf plushy and a fox one, hugging the wolf one tighter.

"Why did she have to die?" questioned Kushina solemnly, making Minato look down.

"Because it was her time, her time to reunite with her husband, their in a better place, so you wont need to worry" said Minato, making Kuro smile sadly as Kushina sniffed and looked up to smile gratefully.

"Come here you two" said Kushina, making the two smile before they were embraced into a rib crushing hug with Kushina resting her head on Kuro's shoulder.

"Don't leave me" whispered Kushina before the hug became tighter, with Kuro blinking in confusion.

I wont"

**Thank you reading I hope you enjoy future chapters to come so have a nice day**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING!**

It had been months after the trio spoke, well they still did but Kuro had been exploring the Village… and other hidden militants, for example, Danzo and Orochimaru (surprisingly), both of which had no idea of his peepings, though where he was right now, well he was watching the sun rise beside Mikoto uchiha, a good friend of Kuro's at the moment.

"You woke me up, this early… for this?" questioned Kuro, surprisingly rubbing his eyes while Mikoto giggled, seemingly wide awake.

"I thought since we're friends we could watch the sun rise, unless you'd rather be somewhere else?" said Mikoto, which caused Kuro's right eyebrow to twitch, turning to her until his left ear twitched at a sudden sound. Is that perverted giggling?.

"Do you hear that?" questioned Kuro, making Mikoto frown in confusion until she realised his ears.

"I don't have super hearing remember" she stated, a matter of factly, which made Kuro sigh in annoyance before turning back to the sun rise, until Mikoto yawned as she leaned towards Kuro.

"If you're tired than maybe you should've slept instead of waking me up" Kuro grumbled, which caused her to giggle.

"I'll carry you home" Kuro sighed before picking her up and put her on his right shoulder, making her struggle until she gave up and fell asleep, hanging from his shoulder as he moved through the street, with some villagers looking at him confusingly but none the less ignored him as he approached the Uchiha compound, nodding in greeting to a Jonin, getting a shy smile from the female guard which caused the man to face palm himself.

"Is her father or mother here?" questioned Kuro, making the male shrug.

"They both went to the front gates to greet the transfer students from one of the Border villages one of them was named Kuro Kasai, though he goes by the name James most of the time, he's one of the highest rankings from the villages academy" the woman said, which in turn made Kuro freeze in mid step.

'Oh crap'

**Meanwhile**

The front gate was in a bust of activity, the Genin's were silent, well one of them was dead silent, He wore a white shirt, Black Jacket, fingerless gloves, two katana hilts at his sides (no blade), bandaged wrists, Black pants and black shinobi sandals, he stood at the back of the group with his arms crossed, his eyes scanning the Leaf Jonins and Genin's with steady eyes, his attention was interrupted by a Jonin approaching him with a smile, only to be ignored as the boy moved further away until he was sitting under a tree, getting odd looks from Sarutobi who was present with Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, all of which had their gaze on the boy.

'More potential for my ROOT shinobi' Danzo thought

'I better keep him away from Danzo' Hiruzen thought, seemingly catching the glympse of lust for power in Danzo until he noticed Kuro coming from the Hokage tower, confusing him as Kuro was scanning the genin until he saw the boy, who had a confused look as Kuro began walking to him.

"Hi" Kuro greeted with a wave, making the boy chuckle while shaking his head as he stood up, towering over the boy.

"So, what name did you use this time... Kolbe?" questioned James with a joking manner, making Kolbe sigh.

"Kuro Inferuno, you?"

"Just james, and maybe another name, but who cares" said james, scratching the back of his head in a care free way.

"So, different village?" said Kolbe with his arms crossed, making James shrug.

"I guess, though now I'm part of this one since I'm an exchange student"

"Awesome"

"..."

"..."

"Good talk" James muttered, making Kuro chuckle before holding his hand out to james, confusing him until he caught on to the acting, which resulted in him shaking the hand.

"Nice to meet you Kuro-san"

"Likewise, James" Kuro replied with a grin, making James eye smile before he noticed the Jonin from before speaking to the Hokage, showing a grateful smile with a bow.

"So, what have you been doing in the village?" questioned James, leaning against the tree again while Kuro sat down towards the other Genin and Jonin, saluting to Hiruzen who showed a nod of greeting

"Nothing really, a few more days till we graduate from the academy, The Ramen actually tastes good surprisingly" commented Kuro, grinning happily before James looked up to see Danzo, staring in their direction, that is... until James allowed his "bloodline" to show, which was his skin growing gray veins around his eyes while small drops of blood leaked from the bandages and flow to the Katana hilts, becoming their blades for war, surprising Danzo until Kuro spoke.

"Now that is cool"

**five days later**

"So let me get this straight, because of your appendages, you're allowed to live with the Inuzuka's, and also work for them as a dog groomer, wow, for an academy student you have the worst/best job ever" James commented as he stood at the entrance of the building, surprised to see Kuro sitting beside Tsume, who at the moment was blushing intensely at being on the boys lap, out of surprise of James opening the door with his foot, causing most of the pups their too bare their teeth until Kuro chuckled.

"Why are you here anyway?" his question was answered with him being dragged and Tsume lifted onto James' shoulder, walking out of the Inuzuka compound towards the Academy, some villagers confusingly staring at the trio with Kuro growling as his back became armoured, unseeable to the villagers.

"I can walk on my own you know!" Kuro Growled in annoyance before his foot was released by James who continued on, making Tsume pout in annoyance as he ran after them towards the academy.

The first minute they entered the academy, Kuro could notice some of the students sitting at the desks, with a space between kushina and Minato, both waving to him with excited smiles, making him smile as he appeared in the seat, waiting patiently for the tests, all smiling excitedly before they were given a written test.

two hours later

"Should we wake him up?"

"I don't know, the last time someone tried to wake him they were sent flying through a wall"

"That really happened!?"

"Of course, though he looks weak in appearance"

"I can hear you two" Kuro muttered in annoyance as both Minato and Kushina shut there mouths, much to his amusement before one by one they were called to the next room, leaving Kuro behind in silence until the instructor stood at the door with a smile.

"Kuro Inferuno, its your turn"

"Finally, my joints were beginning to go stiff from waiting" Kuro yawned happily before following the instructor, following him into the other room.

"Okay, Inferuno-san, we would like you to demonstrate three basic Jutsu, Bushin, Henge and Kawarimi, after that you will join the rest of the class in target practice." the man said with a kind voice, making Kuro nod before making the handsigns he memorised, making the Instructors look patiently before out of Nowhere a copy of Kuro poofed into existence, saluting happily before dispelling as Kuro relaxed.

"Now for the henge, if you please take on the appearance of the Hokage please"

*Poof* what stood before them was a perfect appearance to Hiruzen, smiling mischievously before poofing into Kuro who sported a wolfish grin with his arms crossed before interrupting the teacher by replacing himself with him, whistling happily as he sat in the chair, making the teacher chuckle.

"Very good Kuro-san, you may join your fellow classmates in the target yard"

"Right-o" Kuro said happily before disappaering in a blur of motion, leaving behind no poof of smoke, which confused the instructors that did not notice an ANBU with a plain mask drop from the window.

"That kids something else, I actually feel proud to be his sensei"

WITH THE CLASS

when Kuro arrived it was already half the class, with some students wearing Konoha Hetai-ate on the sidelines, making Kuro smirk as he noticed James with a Jonin, saluting lazily as Kuro waited.

"Finally after Minato and an Aburume threw their Kunai, it left Kuro, again alone with five Kunai, making him grin ferally as in a fluid motion threw the Kunai at a dummy, all which embedded into its head, making Kushina and Minato clap

"That was interesting, not a single one missed" the Jonin's muttered in amusement, making Kuro grin while james kept scanning the surroundings, catching a glympse of one of Danzo's ROOT ANBU, seriously they can hide better than that.

Later that day

Cheers could be heard in the Bar, most likely the graduates from the academy and their parents, the only ones not celebrating were Kuro and james, sitting atop a two story building watching everyone else, with Kuro scanning the area's and James having a sip of Sake making Kuro cover his sensitive nose, scanning for a certain red head among the crowd.

"Any sight of her yet?" questioned James as he held a pair of Binoculars to his eyes, making Kuro shake his head.

"No, I've only spotted Minato but thats-" Kuro said before he noticed Minato stop in with a confused look, making him scan the area before moving through the crowd, causing Kuro to slap James in the mouth while climbing to his feet.

"He's moving!" Kuro grunted while running across the roof before hopping to the other roof, making James grunt before following after his friend, looking down to the crowd before he noticed a few suspicious acting, sending a blood clone to watch while zooming to Kuro's side.

Following above Minato until they stopped at the Gates of Konoha, making Minato yell to the guards to send help while running by, making Kuro and James look at each other before grinning, crouching down to their knee's before lunging upwards, Kuro leaving a trail of ash and James a faint trail of blood, landing softly on tree branch's the duo exploded into motion behind Minato, completely oblivious to their presence as he followed single strands of red hair, making him move faster before he slowed to a stop at the sight of a clearing... where he saw Kushina and Kumo-nin, making him prepare to move in until he and the Kumo-nin heard soft laughter... coming from every direction.

"Don't go Zec mode on me on this" james growled as they stood on a branch, turning to look at Kolbe, only to see nothing but air, making him pale as he turned to see Minato sneaking up on the Kumo-nin, followed by a strand of ash moving on the ground like a snake.

Moving behind one to Kushina's left while Minato prepared to throw a Kunai, James lifted up three fingers.

"Three"

Kolbe was the first to strike, leaving a gaping hole in the man's chest while Minato three a Kunai into a shinobi's throat, gurgling in pain as Minato bolted for the leader with the Ash snake.

"Two"

The leader threw two Kunai in surprise, both deflected by the ash while becoming a shield for Minato who saw the facial structure of Kolbe in the ash, grinning evilly before moving for him to throw the Kunai.

Understanding the situation Minato threw it with pinpoint accuracy hit the man... right between the eyes, leaving the rest of the capture party to Kuro/Kolbe ashe reformed, sporting a psychotic grin as his eyes glowed blood red, showing his teeth becoming jagged and his lips widing to the point where they were unnoticeable.

"**BRING IT!**"

"one"

His Taunt instantly took hold as the Kumo-nin dashed forward to the child. Oh what a stupid idea that was.

Taking a step forward Kuro instantly sent a torrent of ash lances into the charging Kumo-nin, causing the rest to pale before they were impaled by a Blood red spike, leading to james casually walking by them to a twitching Kuro, giggling insanely before he was smacked upside the face, waking him from the slaughter.

"WHEN DO WE KILL EM!?" Kuro shouted out of surprise before looking around in confusion, before turning to see Kushina in Minato's arms, making him smile before vanishing in small amounts of ash.

Ten months later

The training ground was silent... well, as silent as it will ever get as Kuro, James and a female academy student sat with them wearing her Hetai-ate on her left thigh, while James had his, while Kuro had it over his mouth like a mask, his appaerance had changed during the last months, he now wore a cloak like coat, though he wore cargo pants underneath with black combat boots and had a grey muscle shirt and fingerless leather gloves.

"Okay team, today we'll be doing something more different and interesting, we will be doing our first B-Rank mission, we will be escorting a party of merchants to Sunagakure, there we will meet up with the village and return here, tomorrow we set out to meet up with the merchants so rest easy tonight, oh and James please reframe from annoying Kuro, after the incident with those Blank ANBU he needs his energy"

"Hai Sensei" the girl said with a two finger salute while Kuro stood up with james walking to his own apartment, making the Kunoichi turn to Kuro with a faint blush before their sensei cleared his throat, making her pay attention.

"You know, if you really want to know him you could invite him to your house every once and a while, he needs to do something other than grooming the Inuzuka pups and dogs, try talking to him"

"But his ears are so adorable its hard not to notice them"

"Just try to focus on his face and not his ears Tsuki"

"Yes Ishigi sensei"

"Good, now quit being shy and speak with whichever one of your teammates I have to report to Hakoge-sama" the newly named ishigi said with a smile, making the blushing girl look between james and Kuro before walking to Kuro with a jog until she was walking by his side, making him raise an eyebrow until she smiled shyly.

"Um, a-are you doing anything at the moment?" questioned Tsuki with a blush, making Kuro stop in mid step with a look of thought.

"Nothing at the moment just gonna get something to eat" Kuro said with a shrug, making the girl blush as he continued forward.

"Your welcome to join me if you want" Kuro said while walking ahead, making the girl smile before running after him.

The next day

The merchant party was silent, heck it was silent enough you could hear people breathing, hastily breathing, like hyperventilating breathing.

Kuro, who had been following at the back of the party with his eyes scanning the surrounding tree's, even the merchants who separated from the larger group, caused a bit of suspicion until they moved closer to the group, it counted to almost, it also didn't help with James and Minato arguing, yes this mission required two teams, and boy was Kuro close to homicide.

"Look at the show off, being team leader" James taunted as Minato spoke to Kushina, sending her to Kuro for flanking, making said teen scowl childishly

"I'm just trying to keep us alive, what's got you so worked up-!?"

"Why couldn't them two get along, You both got along" said Kushina with a sigh, making Kuro sigh in agreement.

"Sometimes I feel like the good guy of the team" said Kuro, looking to the furthest merchant from the group with his eyes slowly turning a pale purple, which caused his eyes to widen as he could see through the cloaks they wore, seeing almost all of them in royal guard clothing, while a girl, in the cart, had that of a princess.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me?" Kuro muttered as he began scanning the tree line, seeing no sign of danger until he caught a faint scent to the left, snapping his head to the direction he could see three bandits… aiming their crossbows.

Thinking fast Kuro moved like a blur, seeing everyone but James in slow motion, confusing the teen before he noticed Kolbe zooming towards the bushes with his hands as Naifu tsume/knife claws, stabbing into the first bandit in the neck, severing it completely and moving to the next bandit, biting into his neck savagely while his right hand stabbed through the last members chest, making James relax in relief, turning back to Minato while Kuro moved back to Kushina, letting the world resume forward like nothing happened, if you ignore the cries of death than yeah.

"Crap" muttered Kuro as Ishigi went to investigate, vomiting the instant he saw Kolbe's handiwork, making Kuro inwardly chuckle as the merchants paled while he grinned savagely with his eyes having a red glint in them before vanishing as James turned to him with a bored look.

"You could at least try and make it clean Kuro?" James said flatly, making Kuro shrug before scavenging a crossbow and bolts along with the quiver.

"Wolves always fight dirty…" said Kuro as Tsuki shivered at the sight of his blood stained sleeves before he whipped the blood off while turning to the cart, walking towards it before in a flash he held the girl by the scruff of her cloak, making her struggle as he tore the cloak off to show her royal garbs.

"Yep, we're fucked"

Hours later after setting up camp

The royal guards did nothing but glare at Kuro, which actually did nothing as he sat alone, tweaking with the crossbow, making few adjustments.

His experimenting however was halted by the royal girl, glaring lightly at him.

"Can I help you, your highness?"

"Just because I'm rich doesn't make me Royal"

"Rich, Royal, they're both the fuckin same to me, so if you want to speak to someone else, be my guest 'cause I'm busy" Kuro said with a shrug, twirling a nut tighter before he looked up to see the girl walking to Ishigi who was talking with the leader of the Caravan.

"Tsk, figures" Kuro said softly as he stood up, moving to the tree's to hunt before he noticed the girl sneak a look in his direction, the wonders of having a sixth sense.

Moving through the forest Kuro began to sniff the air, catching a few smells of rabbits and deer's scent. As quick as he can he pulled out his newly tinkered crossbow and fires it right between the eyes of the deer as the rabbit runs away. While this was happening, action in the camp began as James and Minato started to argue about whose stronger. The rich girl came running to them yelling "whoever wins will get a kiss from me!"

James and Minato both look at her then back to each other and nodded as they both jumped back and disappeared in the tree. A few seconds later Minato stumbles across Kuro who was making a new bolt pouch then disappeared again into the trees.

A few mins later James walks back carrying Minato on his shoulder and throws him on the ground. The rich girl carefully walked up to James as he turned around slowly "wow that was quick I guess that means you get the kiss, huh? By the way my name is Tengoku no Koibito."

As James turned around fully she saw his arm covered and dripping with blood. Koibito froze in fear of what happened. Before she could ask what happened James swoops in for the kiss that seemed to last for hours as James pulled away Koibito looked again at his arm there was no blood. She grabbed his arm in shock and scanned his arm for any wound. "What happened to your arm?!"

"What are you on about it was never bleeding."

"But there's blood on the bandages-"

"You must've imagined it because of Minato being unconscious, Look I don't want to talk about it, also, smack Minato awake, it'll be both funny and Karma to him" James said with a smirk before walking away, making Koibito look to Minato who was being fanned by a tired looking Kushina, making her smile until Kuro came out of the bush's… carrying the deer on his shoulders.  
>"Who want's a feast!?" cheered Kuro with a grin, showing his fangs, making her gulp as he began moving to Minato. "Yo foods here wake up" Kuro said with a smirk, lightly kicking Minato who groaned on the floor.<p>

"Minato, time to wake up!" as both James and Kushina punch him, making Kuro roll his eyes while dragging the deer to the fire, making Ishigi pale as Kuro dropped the skins on the ground, ripping rabbits leg off and stab it with a metal rod before placing it on the fire, waiting patiently while his dinner cooked followed by him preparing the other foods for everyone, giving Koibito the leg of the deer with some seasoning he brought along, making her huff as she took the given food and began to nibble on it, making both James and Kuro shake their heads with Tsuki eating a rib of the deer beside Kuro, who noticed more faint scents, especially that of a boar.

The day after was not really eventful, with James and Koibito walking beside each other with a comforting talk, until the point where Kuro began listening to the royal guards, whatever they were called again.

**AN/ The guards will be G#1 and G#2**

"The boy is stepping over boundaries" G#1 growled silently to the guard as he glared at James' head

"Yes, Yes I know, we should have informed the lady that she is being sent to Suna for a political marriage, and now that he's here its going to be difficult" G#2

"And what of the boy, Kuro was it, what will we do with him if he figures out about the master's plan?" G#1 questioned with a startled look in his eyes while G#2 tilted his head down to show a grin.

"Leave him to me, we'll kill them in their sleeps" G#2

'Yep, they made a big mista-' Kolbe thought in smugness until he noticed the distant twigs and tree branch's snap, making him glare to the back to see no movement until he began to turn, making him spin around in time to kick a harpoon out of the air, shocking him greatly at seeing a Harpoon in dry land.

"WHO THE FUCK USES HARPOONS!?" Kuro shouted in surprise, making everyone turn to see him catch the projectile and volt it towards the source, getting a cry of pain and agony that was followed by six bandits.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gōmon no senshi!" Declared James before a poof of smoke appeared only it quickly dissolved into a large pool of blood that just stayed there until it rippled as James simply walked over it with a glare, making Kuro grin as he leaped over the blood pool that was now bubbling after James stood in front of it,

"Rip 'em to shreds" James ordered sternly, making the bubbles stop before four figures in rotten armour and flesh emerged, baring swords, shields, spears, though one, held a large Warhammer.

Registering his order the summoned warriors let out a war cry while charging forward, baring hungry looking mouths that were like rapid dogs.

Watching from the back Kuro had his arms crossed while standing beside Koibito and Kushina, both pale as the undead gladiators slaughtered the bandits with no mercy until all the bandits were nothing but corpses with James rejoining the group, making the guards before look at each other and pale.

And that night not a single sleep was interrupted.

**And that's a wrap, thank you for reading if you did and please feel free to review/comment so yeah enjoy yourselves**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

The sand was a baron wasteland, holding no place for Trees, plants, waterholes, it was just a graveyard for nature, though having a rare amount of tree's the Desert also held life in some way, for example, the Gekko lizard climbing up a dry twig in a sand dune in silence, looking in every direction before stopping at the sight of 8 shinobi... well 7 shinobi since the last one was a girl being carried , running across the desert sands... one though cuasing it to be intrigued, for this Lizard was actually a summonings, moving faster than normal it followed the shinobi until it came to a halt as the group made it to the forest, panting heavily against the foliage.

"Damn it Kuro, why'd you have to pick up the seal!?" Ishigi panted as Kuro leaned against a tree, pulling out a Crossbow bolt out of his shoulder, since it wasnt that deep.

"How was i supposed to know it held the ichibi in it!?" Kuro yelled in annoyance, while Minato helped Kushina stand.

"Becuase you unconsciously absorbed a tiny amount of its chakra" Minato stated, making Kuro turn to the tree and smack his head aginst it, successfully knocking it down, alarming a nearly crushed James and Koibito.

"Oops"

"Oops? OOPS!?. You almost got us crushed by a Tree!?" Koibito screamed in frustration as Kuro ignored her while looking at the Desert, narrowing his eyes, unaware of the Gekko climbing onto his right ankle, also ignoring the yelling girl while the group began running to the nearest road to return to Konoha.

"Don't forget that it was James' and my quick thinking that saved you from those Kumo-nin" Kuro stated with a hint of pride as that shut her up, which in turn cuased her to snuggle into James Shoulders while he held her with a piggy back, making him turn tiredly to Kuro who smirked while mouthing 'You're welcome' before he finally noticing the Gekko on his left shoulder, blinking in surprise before it lifted its left hand to wave.

"Hayo kid" the Gekko greeted happily, making the group stop and turn to lookat Kuro and the Gekko.

"Let me guess, you're a summons?" Kuro questioned with a knowing look, making the reptile nod its head.

"My name is Hard scales in your tongue, and yes I am a summons from the Gekko clan and allies to the Toad clan, I was out looking for potential summoners and i sort of saw you, though the wolf clan could work with you, say kid, what's you're name?" the Gekko said, crawling to the top of Kuro's head before sitting between his ears, tugging them lightly enough for them to twitch.

"Kuro Inferuno" Kuro said while looking up to the Gekko's head, getting a nod from it before poofing in a cloud of smoke and after a few minutes of silence the group began walking.

"Well... that was interesting" Tsuki said with a smile while walking beside Kuro who in turn shrugged.

"I've seen better" Kuro said unintrigued while following Ishigi, making the Jonin sigh as they walked in silence, with Kuro listening to the surroundings.

"You'd think the Kumo-nin would still be chasing us?" Kushina questioned while walking beside Minato.

"Please don't Jinx us" James and Tsuki pleaded while Kuro and Ishigi chuckled at the humor before thankfully they're return to Konoha had been uneventful, with Kuro and Tsuki leaving the group to Kuro's apartment, after that little food invitation the two had dicided to live together as room mates, which was easy since Tsuki's parents had left her when she was eight years old, that little info made Kuro want to hunt them down and beat them to death, but it was thanks to them that she was left with her inheritance, the one thing her parents left for her. She was even able to get Kuro and herself a Husky, a rare breed from the Inuzuka's who gave it to them in thanks for Kuro's care, he refused to take any payment from them as well, to them he was a half Inuzuka.

"So what plans do we have tomorrow, buy supplies for food or are we just gonna spar again?" Tsuki questioned as Kuro flopped onto the couch, shrugging if he could while face down with the dog whimpering before Kuro scratched its ears.

"Come on Kat, let's get you something to eat" Tsuki offered the dog which barked happily while following her to the Kitchen, making Kuro turn to look in their direction before closing his eyes to sleep, smiling as he drifted to sleep land or whatever it was.

the next morning, Kuro had been sleeping comfortably, after shedding his clothes with sleepwear with the ash forming it he was undisturbed, even while the shinobi sat at the kitchen table taking a sip from a cup of tea, picking up a cookie and take a bite did Kuro stir, making the Shinobi glance in his direction, turning back to take another bite did he feel his body leave the chair, making him pale as he saw a slim humanoid wolf snarl as it held him against the wall, making Tsuki run down the stairs in panic with kuro falling off the couch, making them take fighting stances before the wolf turned to them with a calm aura.

"Oh, Hi Kasuhari-san, what are you doing in our house?" Tsuki greeted after recognising the Shinobi, making the wolf drop the man down coughing slightly before regaining his breath.

"Hokage-sama has orderd me to watch over Kuro-san after Ishigi's report in case he took more than the Ichibi's chakra" the now named Kasuhari said with a worried look as the Wolf approached Kuro who blinked with his ears folding back in nervousness as the wolf sniffed his scent.

"Are you the one called Kuro Inferuno" the wolf questioned surprisingly with a female voice, making Kuro nod before the wolf relaxed with its form shrinking to a normal dog form.

"My name is Karimaru, I was sent here to ask if you would like a contract with the wolf clan" the wolf said with politeness while Kasuhari finished his cookie and Tsuki making herself breakfast, stopping briefly at the wolves proposition.

"And what would happen if I accept?" Kuro questioned with an excited look in his eyes.

"You would probably get my brother as a Partner" Karimaru answered with a cheerful voice, making Kuro grin.

"I accept" Kuro said with respect, making Karimaru eye smile as a scroll poofed into existance, landing on her head before dropping down to the floor.

"Damned scroll!" Karimaru growled as Kuro bit his index finger writing his name on the paper before his wound could heal, allowing Karimaru to take the scroll and let it poof away.

"It is an honor to welcome you as our summoner, you will also have to Summon our boss to introduce yourself, though don't be fooled by his demeanor, he has a soft spot for kids" the wolf said before leaving in a poof of smoke, leaving Kuro in his sleepwear before shrugging his shoulders, causing his clothes to ripple into ash before reforming into his clothes from yesterday.

"That never gets old" Tsuki sighed happily before walking upstairs.

"So, how long will you have to stay on watch?" questioned Kuro as he began making his own breakfast.

"I'd say about five months or less, thats only if you only recieved the Ichibi's Chakra and nothing else" Kasuhari said with a shrug.

"Hey did you hear, Danzo Shimura's ROOT program's been disbanded, about time Sarutobi ordered it" Kasuhari said while Kuro ate, making Kuro blink with a knowing look.

"Ten Ryo Danzo secretly keeps it going" Kuro said with a smirk, making Kasuhari look at him in annoyance.

"I call your game" Kasuhari said with a smirk, making Kuro grin evilly with his eyes glowing.

seven years later

The village hadnt changed in those years, even though Kuro and james stayed the same, no change in clothing, only in age years, James now stood as the tallest to the other now teenaged shinobi, Kuro stood a head and a half above Minato and Kushina, who had taken on a more beautiful appaerance with tsuki, both with perfect figures... even Koibito.

The street was in action as salesman and villagers yelled for prices and product, the only ones not in the activity were Minato, Kushina and Kuro, all three happily eating at the ramen stall, Kuro being the first to finished turned to the duo.

"So, Minato, how's Fast Jutsu of you'res?" questioned Kuro with a smile, making the Blonde smile.

"It's going according to plan with my teleportation seal on the Kunai thanks to James, and speaking of which, I heard you and James have been creating new Jutsu, whats your one?" Minato questioned with a smile, making Kuro smirk.

"Well, me and James have actually made our own summons, its Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Ningen no tsumi no ikari" Kuro said with a mischievous smirk as Minato and Kushina gape at him.

"Human sins, as in, the seven deadly sins?" Minato questioned nervously

"It was James' idea, so ask him for the full details" Kuro said again with a smirk before his left ear twitched, making him turn to the left to notice a shadow move out of sight.

'Another ROOT-nin, god will that old fuck just give up' Kuro inwardly groaned before continuing with his other bowl of ramen, ignoring the duo he looked up to the sky, watching the clouds float above before smiling as Kushina giggled with Minato spilling his Ramen.

five months later again.

The forest canopy was silent, the animals walked in the forest like nothing was happening, not even expecting an attack from above, where Kuro and a black wolf with grey dots on its fur coat, baring its teeth with glee while Kuro grinned with his eyes a golden yellow, both watching three deer intently before Kuro shifted his fingers into his infamous Knife claws.

"Alright, Aisuurufu like last time" Kuro whispered to the wolf who snorted in agreement before lightly jumping to another branch, looking down at the deer before the two lunged downward, roaring in victory as they closed in... only to hit each other in mid air and land on the deer's back, killing it from the impact.

"What the hell Kuro!?"

"ME!, that was your fault, i go first you go second! remember!?" Kuro growled back in annoyance towards the wolf summons, making it snarl as it took on a humanoid form.

"It was your fault, I remember me going first!"

"What are you two arguing ABOUT!?" questioned an angry sounding voice, making Kuro and Aisuurufu hug each other in fear as Karimaru landed in the clearing, eyes glaring annoyingly towards the duo before Kuro chuckled weakly.

"Nothing, just some miss coordination's" Aisuurufu said with a fake smile while inching away from Kuro before dispelling, leaving Kuro alone with Karimaru before she sighed, approaching the annoyed Kuro before he sighed.

"Why can't you two get along, you were doing fine before you accidently stepped on his tail" Karimaru questioned as she followed Kuro out of the forest, scanning the street with pride before Kuro leaped upward, followed closely by Karimaru.

"This beats walking doesn't it!?" questioned Karimaru while following Kuro, making him laugh again before dashing forward in the form of ash, making the wolf yell.

"Hey, no fair!" the wolf yelled while following the ash before solidified into Kuro sitting on a billboard with a smirk.

"You know its fun, even Tsuki loves to run with me" Kuro said happily before ducking in time to avoid a frying pan, making him turn to see Kushina sitting on a roof three houses down, waving happily with Kuro saluting before vanishing.

Life in Konoha was starting to get better… or worse.

**I'd like to thank you for reading and I hope you have a nice day or night**

**So feel free to stay posted for more chapters to come.**


End file.
